


Possession

by lideeah



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cock Cages, Dom/sub, M/M, Sub Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 15:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7057738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lideeah/pseuds/lideeah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony knows exactly how to push Steve's buttons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possession

"Tony - "

"Maybe you should be calling me sir," Tony says, looking over his handiwork. Steve's arms are pulled back, the angle just a little uncomfortable, and shackled to the bedposts. He's already flushed, his hair falling into his face that hopelessly attractive way it has.

"Sir," Steve says, instantly. Tony leans in to kiss him - half as a reward for saying it, and half because it's really hard to resist how _delicious_ Steve looks like this. He hums softly, trailing his fingers over Steve's chest; he makes sure to linger over one of his sweetly sensitive nipples, grinning at the way it perks up instantly, at the way Steve's breath catches. But today, this isn't the main event.

Tony shifts further down Steve's body, smirking a little at the disappointed little sound he makes - something almost kittenish and lost. "You want your nipples tortured too, huh?" he asks.

"I..."

Not comfortable enough yet, Tony thinks; not ready to let go. That's okay. He brushes his fingers lower, loving how sensitive Steve is to every touch, how he shudders under it. "How's the cage?"

Steve's blushing more, moving awkwardly in the shackles like he doesn't know what to do with himself. "It's... I can't..."

"You can't get hard, huh?" Tony says. "That's good. That's what I want. I want that nice big cock of yours all soft and sensitive, and I'm going to make you come in that cage until you're crying from it. Okay?" Steve just makes a little noise in his throat and Tony leans up, pinching one of his nipples and giving it a cruel little twist. "Steve. Is that okay?"

"Ngh... yes, sir," Steve says. He's being good, really: he's arching his back a little, but otherwise he's staying still, and his blue eyes are focused totally on Tony. His shoulders are relaxed, despite the angle; he's sinking into it so sweetly. Tony smiles and brushes a finger along the cage.

"You know what to say if you need me to stop."

"Yes, sir," Steve says again. He's breathing faster already as Tony strokes him, his cock already perking up and pressing against the metal of the cage. "I don't know if I can..."

"If you can come?" Tony hums softly and shakes his head. "Oh baby, when're you gonna learn that you'll do what I tell you?" Steve's eyes flick away. He's about to say sorry, but Tony's had enough of preliminaries and despite the cage, Steve _is_ getting a little hard, the tip of his cock pressed against the end of the cage. Tony teases him there, featherlight touches that have his breath speeding, his cock pushing even more at the cage. Tony takes his time: teases with the edge of a nail, with his breath, with the warm pressure of his hand around Steve's caged cock. "You're going to wear this," he tells Steve. "You're going to wear it until I say you can stop. You'll be suited up, all ready to fight, but underneath your cock will still be in its little cage."

Steve squirms, catching another breath. There's a little slick of precum at his slit already and Tony smiles.

"Look at that. So sweet for me." He gathers it on his finger, rubs just at that spot, and smiles at the way Steve's body jolts. "Do you want to taste it, baby?" He doesn't wait for an answer, because he knows what it will be: Steve wants what he wants, at least while they're like this. If he could only have Steve Rogers like this all the time, there'd be no arguments. No friction - or only the pleasant kind, at least. He holds his finger up to Steve's mouth, makes a pleased little noise as he quickly darts his tongue out and licks it away.

Tony's not normally a patient man, but he tries to take his time over this. He lavishes attention on Steve's cock, mouths over his balls and his hole, sucks a mark on his thigh that makes him jolt and arch. It really doesn't take long to have Steve's cock straining against the cage, pulsing and releasing little dribbles of precum with practically everything Tony does. He tongues the tip of Steve's cock through the gap in the cock cage, humming softly again. 

"You're going to come for me," he says, _torturing_ that little spot as Steve's breathing gets faster and faster, as he lets out little noises that might be distress or pleasure, or probably both. "You're going to come in the cage and then I'm not even going to give you a break before I start working to make you come again. We're gonna get it so you're coming dry, baby. And then when we're done, you know what I'll do?"

Steve barely manages to focus on Tony now, his head rolling back against the pillow whenever he's touched. "Sir?"

"I'll leave you locked in there. For days. Media, SHIELD, politicians, army bigwigs, supervillains - whatever you do, whoever you talk to, you're going to have your cock locked in this cage the whole time." Tony watches Steve's face, smirks again at the way Steve's mouth opens a little more, at the way he turns his face against his arm as if to hide it. "While I'm away, I'm going to call you, baby. Talk to you, like I always do." A whimper. "I'll even let you touch yourself - no, I'll _make_ you touch yourself. But you won't be allowed to come. The only time you're allowed to come is when I'm here." He doesn't really expect an answer, not a verbal one anyway: he reckons there's enough of an answer in the way Steve's cock pulses against the metal of his cage. "Come on, baby. Want you to come in your cage like this, first."

It doesn't take long. Tony prides himself on knowing Steve's tells and triggers by now, and he exploits them ruthlessly - rubbing just the right spot, slicking his fingers and sliding two into him to tease his prostate until his hips are moving constantly, restlessly, and his breathing and soft continuous moans are getting louder.

Of course, he can't make it too easy. He waits until Steve is right on the edge, his balls twitching, his cock shoving at the cage - and then he pulls away. Steve lets out a groan like he's been punched and breathes faster, but he's a good boy. He doesn't try to move, doesn't try to get relief at all, just lets the shackles and Tony's will hold him. The second time, he's louder, moaning Tony's name in little shaky pants of air. There's more precum too, a mess of it, and of course Tony indulges himself with licking it away and listening to the little sounds Steve makes as he does it.

"Please," Steve whispers, and that's unfair. It's a secret weapon. Tony can't say no, not to that tone.

"You want to come, baby?" he asks, and Steve nods almost frantically. His eyes are wide, the pupils blown, and the blush extends most of the way down his body now. His muscles strain just a little, despite himself. "Okay," Tony says, and he can't help but squeeze his own neglected cock, hissing at the spark of pleasure that rolls through him. "Okay, baby. Come for me if you can."

He leans in again, pushes his fingers into Steve again, but his fingers have barely found his prostate and his breath has just brushed his cock when Steve comes, sobbing like it hurts as much as it feels good, like he's dying. It's beautiful, and so is the way Steve goes limp afterwards, panting, his face streaked with tears.

"That's one," Tony says, and Steve gives a little sob. But he nods and he doesn't say his safeword, and his eyes are fixed on Tony with uncomplicated adoration.


End file.
